Feeling The Love
by PaiChan33
Summary: Ayane thought that the feeling of mutual love or even a crush would never come her way. Well, that was until she'd been realising that someone was watching her, while she was staring at the setting sun.


Feeling The Love

**Pairing/s:** Ayane/Eliot

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi, in fact, I'm not even Japanese.

**A/N: FIRST AYANExELIOT FIC IN HISTORY! I always believed they would end up together somehow!:P In fact, as soon as I saw her slap him and she getting flustered when he thanked her, I was like,'OMG, THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER!' Anyway, please R&R!:)**

* * *

****The sun was slowly retreating to leave its place to the moon. The sky was a light shade of orange, a little purple and a bit of pink. It was a beautiful sight, a sight you'd share with someon you love deeply.

Unfortunately, Ayane didn't have anyone to share it with.

She was alone, clad into her short, white dress and red hoodie, with no beenie on. Sea air filled her nostrils as her short light purple hair moved at its own tempo.  
She could have asked Hayate to come with her. To be filled with the calmness of the atmosphere with him. No words would've been spoken, only silence and enjoyment at the sight. Ayane sighed. Who was she kidding? Hayate had so much things to worry about, that he didn't have to worry about her. Since she turned eighteen, since she gained maturity and adulthood, her feelings had changed from romantic to sisterly. She had finally realised that they would never be together that way. Ever. And that's what hurt the most. The only man that could tolerate, or even accept her, was him. No one else, if you don't count master Ryu.

She shouldn't even think about that. She'd seen the way he looked at Kasumi. His usually cold emelard eyes softened when she was around. Even if Ryu denied it, everyone else could see that he didn't agree to protect her with his life_ just_ because Hayate asked him to. Kasumi didn't realise how lucky she was. She was beautiful, kind and ridiculously intelligent; something that Ayane never thought she would be. And Hayate and that German girl..._Hitom_i. He probably hasn't even realised that he loved her since, well, his duty as a leader stopped him. It was in his eyes and on his face. It was unfair that no one saw her that way. They only saw her as a mean girl. A heartless killer. A girl that will probably die alone since no one would be foolish enough to like her. Or even love her.  
She groaned internally. Ayane was just so..._jealous_. She just wanted to be loved the way that everyone did, like to Kasumi. Everyone loved her so much. And now, even if she was the outcast, she was still loved. Still had a place in Hayate's heart. Still had a place in Master Shiden's heart. Still had a place in Lady Ayame's heart. Held a big spot in Ryu's heart. And finally had a place in Ayane's heart. Even blinded by jealousy, Ayane still held Kasumi in the depths of her heart. No hatred or jealousy, not even rage or anger could replace that.

A sound snapped her out of her reverie.

An alarm set in her head. It could be that bitch, Christie, trying to get her off guard and immediately kill her, but again, it could also be that drunk that has been trying to get in her pants. It could also be a Kasumi filled with newfound rage and the need to get revenge by killing Ayane. This made her panic a bit. Kasumi was a far more powerful kunoichi than she. Taking a deep breath, she turned around slowly, ready to pounce on the stranger, but she restrained herself when she saw him.

A flaming-cheeks Eliot was looking at her with a very sheepish smile. He probably thought that he had scared her. Ayane glared at him.  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Eliot looked down and then looked up, his eyes bright.  
"This is usually where I come for to meditate or relax. Since the quarter-finals are tonight, I just wanted to watch the sunset and let my strees disipate, you know?" He responded, smiling slightly. Ayane blinked. His eyes were so bright, so...blue. They looked like all the shades of blue were in them.  
"Ayane?" Eliot called, a worried look in his eyes. Maybe it was just her, but she thought she saw his eyes change from a light blue to a darker shade of the colour.  
"Are those real?" She blurted out. Eliot blinked at her.  
"Huh?"  
Ayane mentally face-palmed at the absurdity of the question,"your eyes. Are they real?" She waited for him to say that she was crazy, but it didn't happen. In fact, he simply chuckled.

"My mother asks me the same thing. I am kind of an outcast in my family, since I'm the only one with blond hair and blue eyes. My grand-mother tells me that I had a great-great-grand-father that looked like me." Eliot said, then flushed. "Sorry, you didn't have to hear that."

"It's fine." It wasn't fine. Why would he share such personal information with her? Did he trust her? No. That couldn't be it.  
Eliot hesitated a bit, then moved to sit next to her. Ayane's breath hitched at his closeness. Not only was she smelling him, God he smelled so good. She just wanted to get close to him, very, very close. _'What do you mean you want to get close?'_ A voice inside her hissed_,'get away! Now!'_ Ayane didn't listen. In fact she did get closer to him. Closing the space between their thighs.

Eliot clears his throat,"so, why didn't you come?"

Ayane moved her head to look at him,"what?"

Eliot coughed nervously,"the tournament. You said that you'd be participating. Why didn't you?"

Ayane remembered telling him that "she'll see", but him mentioning it or even remembering it, made her feel a little guilty.  
"I had...things to do." Was her weak reply. Eliot nodded his head in understandment. She was hoping he'd leave, that he was getting bored of her and go and find someone else to see, but he didn't move, not even a bit.  
"You're beautiful, you know?" He whispered. Ayane blushed, her whole face beet-red.

"What?" She asked faintly.

"I mean...! I meant you're very pretty! No, wait! I mean..." He coughed nervously. Ayane somehow found that nervousness quite endearing. And cute as he babbled on. Annoyed by his rants, she pressed a finger to his lips. Eliot blinked at her.

"I'm not." Ayane whispered. She was ready to pull away, but he caught her wrist.

"You are, trust me." He whispered back.

_Trust me_. The way he said it was so beautiful. She never fully trusted anyone, since her life was filled with disappointments lies and killing. Not Master Hayate, not Master Ryu, not her mother, not Kasumi. She never trusted anyone. But could she trust him? All she has ever told him were insults, or maybe just one encouraging comment, but mostly insults. All he'd ever done to her was persisting on trying to get under her skin, into her heart, all of it, unconsciously. Then she thought about what she was thinking earlier. That it was unfair that no one would like or even love her that way. She then looked at him. His mystically blue eyes held a twinkle in his eye; like they always did. She surprised herself by remembering.

"Ayane?" Eliot calls, tightening his hold on her wrist.  
How did this happen? How did she end up slowly _falling_ for him, without realising it? She was _falling_ for_ him_.

"I'm falling for you," she whispered absent-mindedly. There was a change in his face expression. Instead of repulsion, like she'd expected, there was pure happiness. His eyes were now the colour of the sea, bright and beautiful.

"I... I mean...It's not... I don't even know you..." Ayane stammered. He looked horrified.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm sorry. I mean, you just said that you liked me and well... I'm Eliot, as you know. Ugh, I'm not good at this..." Eliot said, frowning.

"I... I didn't know what I was saying! It's alright if you don't want me back." She said, standing. This wasn't her. Ayane was strong, immune to any emotional pain. She was slightly insecure, but knew how to overcome it. This Ayane wanted to cry at how stupid she sounded. How it mattered that he didn't like her back.  
Eliot also stood,"You don't understand. I liked you the day I laid my eyes on you!" He almost yelled.

Ayane gasped a bit. The Apprentice of Iron Fist groaned.

"Forgive me, Ayane. I have to do this. At least once."  
Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She froze.  
Bliss. Pure bliss was what she felt. The way his lips were connected to hers, it was like magic. A moan bubbled up her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded his kiss. Soft and warm.  
Was this how being loved felt? Warmth, gentleness and security? Because she truly felt all three. This was heaven, and she never wanted to stop.

Unfortunately, Eliot pulled away.  
"Forgive me, I know you didn't want to, but I..." He trailed off as he saw Ayane's now red and chapped lips curl into a smile.

"Never said I didn't want to. But next time warn me." She said, breathless.

Eliot's eyes lit up,"next time?"  
Ayane wanted to think it through again, but then her heart yelled,_ 'less talking, more kissing!'_

"Yes. Right now." She said.  
Grinning, Eliot pressed his lips to hers again, and Ayane felt the bliss come back.  
Oh, she could definitely feel the love.

* * *

**A/N: I know, they are very out of character. But I couldn't help it, Okay?! Anyway, please R&R!**


End file.
